


Haven Tumblr prompts

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: A collection of works written for Tumblr prompts/requests.  Descriptions/summaries and any relevant warnings at the start of each chapter.





	1. Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Haven Crew Tumblr prompt
> 
> “I wonder what would’ve happened if I never met you.”  
> “You’d probably not be tied up right now, for starters.” 
> 
> Trigger warnings - drunken mistakes, bad language

Nathan woke slowly, groggily, shaking his head to clear the fuzz.  His mouth tasted like dead dog shit and he could smell the alcohol oozing from his pores.  If he could feel it, he knew he’d have one hell of a headache.  His eyes clearing, he spotted Duke lying a few feet away, his wrists cuffed around a radiator pipe.  What the hell?  He tried to leap to his feet and overbalanced as he realised his own hands must be tied.  He crashed to the floor, grateful he couldn’t feel his shoulders twisting under his own weight, hoping he hadn’t done any serious damage.

“Duke!”  He shouted, hoping to wake him, knowing it was a lost cause.  

Duke stirred feebly, not awake but very obviously  _ alive _ and Nathan would settle for that right now.  He shuffled as close as he could, stretching out one leg, and nudged Duke’s foot.  Nothing.  He nudged harder and Duke stirred again.  Pulling his leg back, he drove it forwards, kicking Duke  _ hard _ .

“What the fuck?!”  Duke was immediately awake, aware, dark eyes scanning the room, wary but not panicking.

“You’re asking me?!  What did you get us into?”  Nathan asked.

“Me?  Why is it always  _ my _ fault?”

“Uh, because it is always  _ your _ fault.  What happened this time?”  Nathan was growing frustrated now.  There was no imminent danger but they were  _ stuck _ and this was definitely  _ Duke’s fault _ .

“It is  _ not _ .  Remember that time…”  Duke trailed off, unable to think of a time when Nathan had got them into trouble.  Out of trouble, yes, into it, not so much.  “Anyway, I don’t recall.  Christ, how much did we  _ drink _ ?”  He wasn’t sure if he was still drunk or if he was hungover but the dim light in the small room was hurting his eyes.  He swallowed hard against the nausea.

Nathan gave up trying to free his hands, settling back with a sigh.  “See?   _ Your fault _ .  It was your idea to go drinking.  I am  _ never _ drinking with you again,” he declared dramatically.

Duke smirked.  “You say that every time, I’m supposed to believe you now?”

“I wonder what would’ve happened if I never met you.”  Nathan huffed, wishing he could fold his arms across his chest, feeling defensive.

“You’d probably not be tied up right now, for starters.”  Duke hissed in reply.  “Now shut up, there’s someone coming.”

Footsteps outside the door.  Duke put on his best charming smile while Nathan braced himself.  Against what, he didn’t know.  The door swung open.  Both blinking against the sudden intrusion of light, they recognised a familiar chuckle.

Audrey.

“Well, boys, what have you two been up to  _ this _ time?”  The laughter was clear in her voice.

Duke’s smile faltered.  “Well you’re here, maybe you could fill us in.”  There was a slight edge to his voice.  This is  _ not _ what he’d been expecting.

“Audrey, do you think you could untie us before you start asking questions?”  Nathan asked, put out that she hadn’t done so immediately.

Audrey pulled out her phone, snapping a photo of them, tucking it back into her pocket.  “Just wanted to record this moment first.”  She grinned, moving forwards to release first Nathan, then Duke.  

Rubbing his wrists, trying to restore circulation to his hands, Duke turned to her.  “ _ Well _ ?”

Nathan waited, patiently, folding his arms as he’d wanted to earlier.

Audrey smirked again.  “Well.  Apparently...You two were out at the Rope Loft, enjoying a few beers.”

“I know that part, how did we get  _ here _ ?”  Duke interrupted.

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him.  “Then you started on the whiskys.  You were both pretty drunk, ok  _ very _ drunk, and you ended up trying to kill each other.  McHugh was worried you might succeed.  Actually, no, McHugh was worried you might smash up his bar so he called Dwight.  By the time Dwight arrived, you were declaring your undying love for each other.”  She couldn’t keep a straight face by now.  “He thought it might have been a Trouble so he tied you up in here and called me to come and sort it out.”

Duke pointed at Nathan, looking backwards and forwards between him and Audrey.  “Him?!  I declared my undying love for  _ him _ ?”

Nathan stared at his feet, shuffling slightly, embarrassed, wanting the room to swallow him whole, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

“Apparently so.  Wonder if anyone got it on video?  Because I would  _ love _ to see that.”  A little giggle escaped Audrey.

“Well it’s a good job you’re more compassionate with other Troubled people than you are with me and Nathan,” Duke scowled, moving to stand next to Nathan, trying to gang up on Audrey.

Audrey just laughed.  “Oh Duke, you weren’t  _ Troubled _ , you were  _ drunk _ .”

Nathan relaxed at that, “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done something stupid while we were drunk.”  He finally met Duke’s eyes.  “Remember that time…”

“Nate.”  Duke interrupted.  “Don’t even go there.”


	2. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Duke as kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for beyondtriumvirate on Tumblr, who sent me the request "I won't let you do this alone" for Nuke and asked for angsty. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Trigger warnings - referenced child abuse, hunger
> 
> Set in 1983

**** Nathan spotted the scruffy boy sitting alone at a table in the school canteen.  Wasn’t he the Crocker boy?  His Dad had warned him to stay away from him.  He looked lonely though, and he didn’t have anything to eat.  His Mum had always told him to be kind.  He made his way over to him and sat opposite him.

Duke saw the cops son coming over.  His Dad didn’t trust the cops and Duke applied the same logic to cops kids.  He thought about moving but all the other tables were full and it was cold outside.  He stared at the kid, challenging him without words.

“Hi,” Nathan said.  “Forgot your lunch?”

Duke was taken aback, that isn’t what he’d been expecting.  He nodded, not wanting to admit that he hadn’t  _ forgotten _ exactly, that his Dad had been on a bender and there wasn’t any food in the house.

“Want to share?”  Nathan pushed his lunchbox into the centre of the table.

Duke eyed it suspiciously, wondering if it was a practical joke, if Nathan might have spit on the sandwich.  No, it was still wrapped.  He took half the sandwich, devouring it ravenously.

Nathan looked on in surprise.  “Here, have the rest, you must be hungry.”  He passed the other half to Duke.

Duke shook his head.  “Nah, you’ll be hungry then.”  He passed it back to Nathan.

“S’ok, I’ve got an apple and Mum will make me something when I get home.”  

Duke looked sad at that, taking the rest of the sandwich eagerly.

“That looks painful,” Nathan said, noticing the bruises on Duke’s arms, the one on his cheek, the split lip.

Duke blinked.  “Nah, you should see the other guy.”  He smirked, a show of bravado.

Nathan stared at him.  Duke was small, scrawny.  There was no way this had been a fair fight and if there was one thing Nathan hated, even at such a young age, it was unfairness.  “Older kids?”  He asked, simply.

Duke stared at the table, bravado gone.  He shook his head slowly.  “My Dad,” he whispered, half hoping Nathan wouldn’t hear him.

“That’s bad,” Nathan told him.  “Have you told a grown up?”

Duke nodded, sadly.  “I told Miss Barnes.  She didn’t believe me.”  He’d screwed up his courage one day a month or so ago, told his teacher what was happening.  She’d said that she’d been warned about Duke and his tendency to lie.  Duke thought that was unfair, he didn’t lie  _ much _ and only to get himself out of trouble.  She’d thought he’d been fighting with other kids, didn’t listen when Duke protested that he  _ hadn’t _ .

Nathan was outraged.  This didn’t fit with his view of the world at all.  Grown ups were supposed to  _ help _ , to  _ protect _ children.  “We should tell my Dad.  He’s a cop.  I bet he can help.”

Duke eyed him, doubtfully.  “Nah, I’ll probly get in trouble or something.”

“No, you won’t, I promise.  I know he looks scary but he isn’t really.”  Nathan tried to persuade him.  “He’ll be at the station, you should go there after school, file a ‘fficial police report.”  His tone was serious, trying to sound as though he knew what he was talking about.

“Maybe,” Duke shrugged.  “Thanks for lunch.”

The bell rang and they made their way back to class.  Duke couldn’t concentrate on the afternoon's lessons, his mind kept thinking about last night.  His Dad had been out doing something, he wouldn’t tell Duke where he was, what he was doing, but he came back and demanded Duke stitch up a wound on his arm.  Duke hated doing that, couldn’t work out why his Dad wouldn’t just go to the hospital like  _ normal _ people.  He’d got angry at Duke, it was like he was another person.  Maybe Nathan was right, maybe he should go to the cops.  He didn’t like it, wasn’t even sure it wouldn’t make things worse, but it was  _ something _ .

Nathan couldn’t concentrate either.  Ok, so Duke might not have been his  _ friend _ but it wasn’t right for grown ups to hit their children.  His Dad had always told him that the police were there to protect children, that if he saw something dangerous or illegal he should always go to his Dad, or another policeman.  Even if Duke didn’t report it, maybe Nathan should say something.

School ended and Nathan hung back, wanting to see where Duke went, if he was going to the station.  He followed him, trying to stay out of sight.  He saw Duke stop at the crossroads, hesitating, trying to decide whether to go home, see what sort of state his Dad was in, or whether to take Nathan’s advice.  Mind made up, Duke turned right, purposefully heading towards the centre of town and the station.

Nathan trotted to catch him up, falling into step beside him.  “Hey,” he said.

“What are you doing here?”  Duke asked suspiciously, wondering if this was all just a joke.

“Coming with you.  You are going to the station, aren’t you?”

“Why?”

“Because if it was me, I wouldn’t want to do it on my own,” Nathan stated.

Duke blinked back tears, swallowing hard to get rid of the lump in his throat.  Had he found a friend?  Could things get better?  He ducked his head, not wanting Nathan to see the tears in his eyes.

Nathan took his hand.  “It’s ok to cry.”

Duke pulled his free hand across his eyes, angrily wiping the tears away, sniffing loudly.  “My Dad always says men don’t cry.”

Nathan smiled.  “Yeah, so does mine.  I still do though, sometimes.  My Mum says it’s ok, that real men show their feelings.”

Duke drew himself up to his full height, confidence bolstered.  He led the way to the station, hesitating again at the entrance, allowing himself to be dragged in by Nathan.

Nathan headed straight for his Dad’s office, striding in confidently.  Garland did a double take.  His son, hand in hand with the Crocker boy.

“Hi Nathan,” he said, smiling.  Turning to Duke, his face changed.  Duke tried to back away but was held in place by Nathan.  “You,” Garland snarled.  “Out.”

“Dad, no!”  Nathan shouted.  “His Dad’s hurting him!  You have to help!”

Garland was surprised at Nathan’s outburst.  Surprised and a little proud.  He’d tried to raise him to help, to protect, and here he was, not only helping a friend but standing up for him against Garland.  He sat back in his chair, surveying the pair.  Without speaking, he took in the bruises on Duke, the cut on his lip, saw how thin he was.  Abruptly, he stood and opened the door.  Sticking his head out, he called “Lucy?  Need you in here.”

Lucy went straight into the office.  “What’s up?”  She asked.

Garland gestured at Duke.  “Simon’s son.”

Lucy took in the sight of Duke, small,  _ lost _ , beaten up, cowering away from the adults, staying close to Nathan.  She sat on the sofa, patting the seat next to her, encouraging Duke over.  He went, obediently.

“Nathan, why don’t you go on home?  I’ll make sure he’s looked after.”  Garland ushered Nathan out.

Reluctantly, Nathan went, casting a look over his shoulder at Duke.

“Hey kid, want to tell me what happened?”  Lucy asked gently.

Fumblingly, slowly, Duke managed to tell her.  When he’d finished, Lucy patted his hand, asking him to wait there.

“He’s lost it,” Lucy said quietly to Garland, shaking her head.  “That  _ bastard _ .”

Garland nodded.  He’d heard everything.  He wanted to say he was surprised, but he really wasn’t.  Simon had been on a downward spiral since Vince had activated his Trouble.

“I’m going to find him, put an end to this.”  Lucy stated, her determination showing through.

Garland nodded in reply.  “Take Vince with you.  He started this, he should know what he’s done.  I’ll take Duke home with me for now, til we can get something permanent sorted out.  He’s not staying there.”

Lucy nodded, already halfway out of the door.

Garland turned back to Duke.  “Right then kiddo, let’s get you home and fed.  You’re ok staying with Nathan until we can get this sorted?”

Duke nodded, feeling a mixture of relief that he didn’t have to go home, hope that it was finally over and fear that it might make things worse.  What if he had to go back to his father after this?

***

Duke went to bed that night with his belly full, feeling warm,  _ safe _ .  His father couldn’t get to him now, he could sleep without worrying.  “Nathan?”  He spoke softly in the dark.

An answering grunt suggested Nathan was mostly asleep.

“Thanks.”  Duke didn’t know what else to say, didn’t have the words to tell Nathan what it meant to him that someone  _ cared _ enough to help him.

“‘S’ok,” Nathan mumbled sleepily.  “Go to sleep, school tomorrow.”

Duke smiled, wrapping himself in the duvet and saying “Night.”

The only answer was a gentle snore from Nathan.  
  



	3. Post show finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set approximately 5 years after the show finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for beyondtriumvirate on Tumblr, who sent me the request "I won't let you do this alone" for Nuke and asked for heartbreaking. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Trigger warnings - major character death, thoughts surrounding death, road traffic accident
> 
> I made myself cry writing this, so if you're not in the mood for that, please skip this chapter :)

**** Nathan smiled to himself as he drove.  It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny.  He was driving his favourite stretch of coast road, as the tarmac wove its way around the cliffs.  James had settled into school, proving to be just as clever as his mother.  Paige was working at the kindergarten part time, she enjoyed being around kids, had so much love to give.  Somehow she managed to love James and Nathan with everything she had and still have love to spare.  Haven was quiet, the biggest crime he’d investigated recently was teenagers tagging a couple of street signs.  He’d found them, made them clean it up, they’d apologised, it was sorted.  After the events a few years ago, he found it a relief to not have to worry about much.  He still missed Audrey, but there was so much of her in Paige.  And Duke, he hadn’t shaken the guilt from killing Duke and he didn’t think he ever would.

The sun was in his eyes as he followed the road around the blind bend.  He didn’t see the broken down car until it was too late.  Hitting the brakes hard, he tried desperately to swerve around it.  He nearly succeeded, steering the Bronco into a skid so it hit the other car side on.  Adrenaline flowed through him, making his heart pound, his hands shake.  That had been close.  Swearing under his breath, he jumped out to check the occupants of the car.

A woman climbed out of the car, pale and shaking.  “I’m so sorry, I broke down, couldn’t move the car.  I was on the phone to the recovery centre.  Are you ok?”  She stammered out.

“Fine.  You?”  He replied, taking her arm and steering her off the road.

“Yes, I think so, just shaken.  I’m so sorry.”  She said again.

He sat her down on a rock next to the road, offering her a handkerchief to stem the flow of blood from her nose.  She must have hit it on the steering wheel.  He turned to go back to the Bronco to radio for a patrol car to close the road.  This wasn’t a good place to break down.

His back was to the road and he didn’t see the lorry, just heard the squealing brakes.  Turning around, everything was moving in slow motion.  The truck was out of control, heading straight for the woman.  “Hey!”  He shouted, almost screamed at her.  She looked at him, not registering the heavy vehicle.  There wasn’t time to think.

Nathan’s protective instinct took over.  There was no choice.  He had to save her.  He ran, feeling like he was moving through treacle.  He reached her.  There was no time to explain, he just shoved her, hard, moving her out of the path of the vehicle.  He relaxed momentarily, knowing he couldn’t get  _ himself _ out of the way now, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen next.  He thought of Paige, of James, wishing he could tell them he loved them one last time.  This was going to  _ hurt _ .

The truck hit him.  He felt himself break, he wasn’t sure which bits exactly, just that odd sensation of knowing there was something wrong, but it was detached, like it wasn’t real, like it was happening to someone else.  He felt himself thrown up into the air, that feeling of weightlessness as he  _ flew _ .  He felt himself land on the car bonnet, felt more bones break, felt something shaken loose deep inside.  He felt himself crumple onto the road, his head taking the brunt of the fall and then nothing.

He was dimly aware of a woman screaming.  Good.  That meant he’d got her out of the path of the truck.  He relaxed, letting the nothingness take him again.

When he came round again, there were emergency services fussing around him.  There was no pain.  He wanted to brush them off, tell them he was fine, but he couldn’t move.  He tried to speak but he couldn’t do that either.  He closed his eyes again, escaping the rabble of voices, the chaos, the commotion.

He woke again, a familiar face hovering over him.

“Nate,” he said.  “You’re ok.”

“Duke,” Nathan could speak again now.  He didn’t understand.  Duke was long gone, he couldn’t be here, couldn’t be standing on this road with Nathan now.  “I’m dying, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Duke answered simply.

“It doesn’t hurt.”  Nathan was amazed.  He’d always thought of dying as being painful.

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Did it hurt when I…?”

“No, Nathan, no, you didn’t hurt me.”  Duke’s eyes were dark, filled with compassion.

Nathan relaxed, letting himself slip into the darkness one last time.  He found himself staring at his broken body for the first time, Duke by his side.  There was no way he could have survived that.  He felt sick.  “Closed casket, I guess.”  He tried to joke, the humour falling flat.  “What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t going to let you go through this alone.  You and Audrey, you were there with me.  It wasn’t right that you didn’t have anyone you loved here with you.”  Duke’s voice was strained with emotion as he answered.  He pulled Nathan into a tight hug.  “Missed you, man,” he told him.

Nathan drew away from him.  “Missed you too.  I’m so sorry, Duke.  I should never have killed you.”

“I’m sorry too, Nate.”  Duke kept a hand on Nathan’s shoulder, offering comfort.  Shall we go?”

Nathan sighed deeply.  As much as he wanted to see Paige and James one last time, it would be harder for them.  Better that he went ‘on’.  He took Duke’s hand and walked with him towards the bright light.  He could see figures standing in the light.  As they got closer, they formed recognisable people.  “Dad?”  He asked incredulously.

“Son,” Garland replied.  “Hoped I wouldn’t see you for a while yet.”  He clapped Nathan on the back, guiding him towards the woman standing beside him.

“Mum?”

“Yes, Nathan, we’re all here for you.  Come with us.”

Nathan reached out for Duke.  “Thank you.  Thank you for showing me the way.  You’ll stay with us?”

Duke smiled.  “Not going anywhere.”


	4. Inappropriate selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke likes to send inappropriate selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those "Imagine your OC/OTP, who would be most likely to..." Tumblr things. I put:
> 
> 12 - Inappropriate selfies - Duke, but I think he's surprised when Nathan sends one back
> 
> Which cookiedoughmeagain found amusing and suggested I write a fic. So I did. Thanks for the suggestion :)
> 
> No real warnings, probably rated Mature rather than Explicit
> 
> Three Gulls, established relationship, set any time

**** Duke stretched, admiring his reflection in the mirror.  He’d perfected the art of the selfie, and quickly snapped a shot of his naked form.  He checked it on his phone.  Perfect.  Muscles defined, no visible tan lines, dick just starting to harden.  He attached it to a message, added the text 

Are you busy? ;)

and pressed send.

There were definite advantages to working in the Gull in the evenings.  His days were mostly free, and it amused him to send flirty...ok, sometimes downright dirty...messages to Nathan and Audrey while they were at work and couldn’t do anything about it.

Hmm, no reply.  They must actually  _ be _ busy.  He was bored now.  Maybe he should go into work early, do a stock check.  Yeah, that was a plan.

His phone pinged just before he set off, he quickly checked it.

**Audrey** \- Thanks for that, I spat coffee all over myself

**Duke** \- Sorry #notsorry

**Audrey** \- You are such a dick

**Nathan** \- Yes, he is.  I nearly ran over poor old Mrs Coggins I was so distracted!

**Duke** \- Shouldn’t have been looking at your phone while driving then Mr Policeman :P

**Nathan** \- It was in it’s holder on my windscreen, the message preview popped up.  I couldn’t exactly miss it

**Audrey** \- Surely there’s something we can arrest him for here

**Nathan** \- You just want to see him in cuffs ;)

**Duke** \- I’ve already told both of you that you don’t have to arrest me to see me in cuffs

**Audrey** \- DEFINITELY taking you up on that

**Nathan** \- You working tonight?

**Duke** \- Yeah.  Won’t be late tho

**Nathan** \- Good x

**Audrey** \- See you later x

Duke spent the afternoon doing a stock check and devising a new dish for the menu.  The Gull started to get busy with the dinner crowd at 7 and by 8 he was rushed off his feet.  Taking a breather, he checked his phone.  Oooh, message.  Ah, cute, Nathan and Audrey had sent him a selfie.  He smiled, looking at the pair of them.  His people.  Wait.  He looked at the background.  Yep, they were definitely in bed.  Not fair.  They were in bed, probably having fun without him, while he was stuck at work.  His cock twitched slightly, enjoying the thought, disappointed that he couldn’t join them.

**Duke** \- Having fun?

**Audrey** \- Yep ;)

**Duke** \- What are you doing…?

**Nathan** \- You’ll have to wait and find out when you get home…

**Duke** \- So unfair!

He served drinks, greeted customers, waited tables.  His phone pinged again.  A picture of handcuffs.  Police issue handcuffs.  

**Duke** \- Is that a promise?

**Audrey** \- Maybe

How was he supposed to keep his mind on work knowing what they were doing, what they were planning?

More drinks, more customers, more tables, another message.  Whoa.  That was a close up.  Nathan doing naked selfies?  Surprising…  His phone beeped as a new message came in.

**Nathan** \- Are you busy?  ;)

**Duke** \- Yes.  Bastard.

**Audrey** \- Ha, revenge is sweet :P

**Duke** \- I hate you both ;) x

**Nathan** \- You’ll hate us more later ;)

He didn’t have time to reply before Tracy was calling him to come and help behind the bar.  He messed up drinks orders, muddled up giving change, he just couldn’t concentrate, his mind very firmly on other things.

Eventually there was a lull, dinner service was over, it was only the hardened drinkers here now.  Duke started to wipe down the bar, determined to close up on time and get home.  Another ping from his phone.  A photo of Nathan.  Audrey must have taken it.  It was from his chest upwards, his head thrown back, eyes closed, a sheer look of pleasure written on his face.  Oh god that was distracting.  What was Audrey doing to make him look like that?  His mind raced with the possibilities.  

Throwing his towel down onto the bar, he asked Tracy if she would be ok finishing up.  Grumbling slightly, she agreed.

Duke was out of the bar like a shot, and he definitely wasn’t admitting how many speed limits he broke on the way home.  He started shedding his clothes as soon as he was inside, leaving a trail of layers behind him, finally arriving in the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer shorts.  Audrey was standing at the foot of the bed, a little smile on her face as she looked at Duke.

“Am I too late to join in?”  He asked, breathless.

Nathan was lying on the bed, a slow smile crossing his face as he propped himself up on one elbow.  “Bout time you got here,” he replied.

Audrey stepped lightly across to Duke, pulling out the handcuffs from behind her back, dangling them from one finger.  “Still want me to keep that promise?”  She said, knowing it wasn’t really a question, needing to ask it anyway.

Duke smirked.   _ This _ was going to be fun.


	5. Body Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Haven Crew Tumblr prompt
> 
> “Over the bridge, take a right, there’s the body.”
> 
> Dwight introspective
> 
> Trigger warnings - grief, loss, mourning, brief mention of IED/Afghanistan, brief description of body horror

“Dwight,” Nathan greeted him, stony faced, jaw set, his expression giving nothing away.

There was an edge to Dwight’s voice as he replied.  “Nathan.  More cleaning?”  He tried to soften his tone to hide his frustration but he had a feeling he hadn’t succeeded.

Confirming his thoughts, Nathan gave him directions.  “Over the bridge, down to the right, there’s the body.”

“OK.”  Dwight turned towards Duke.   “One of yours, Crocker?”  He could practically taste the acidity in his words.

Duke was offended and sounded pissed off.  “Not this time, Sasquatch.  You know, not every Troubled death is down to me, despite what  _ you _ think.”  He stalked away before Dwight could even consider launching a heavy item at him.  Really, he was going to have to speak to Nathan about this, he was risking serious injury every time he saw Dwight and playing nicely didn’t seem to be helping.

With a brief nod in Nathan’s direction, Dwight made his way to the body.  His first thought was “what the fuck”, as he recoiled in surprise.  It looked wrong, as though all of the organs were on the outside.  And was that a bone?  It was barely recognisable as human.  Except the face.  That was all too recognisable.  Well this definitely wasn’t going to be one for the coroner, he’d have to use his contacts, try to make arrangements without the body being seen.

Striding back to Nathan, he asked about the family of the dead man.

“Audrey’s telling them now, explaining that it’s best they don’t see the body.”  Gloria had been out to confirm death and ID the body, no need for the family to go through that.

Meeting Nathan’s eyes, Dwight gave a curt reply and started to walk away.  Nathan grabbed his arm to stop him, concerned.  Dwight was never the most talkative but this was unusually terse, even for him.  He shook off Nathan’s hand, glaring a challenge at him.

“You good?”  Nathan asked him, taking a step backwards.  He’d never seen Dwight like this before.  Every movement he made, everything he said, seemed to be pure anger seeping from him.  Behind the eyes though, Nathan thought he saw sadness, just for a moment before Dwight turned away.

“I’m good,” he said as he went.

He busied himself with the body, glad to be alone.  He was  _ sick _ of it all.  Dwight clean this, Dwight clean that, Dwight make that work again, Dwight get rid of this body which we can’t explain, Dwight make it look convincing, Dwight, Dwight, Dwight.  He had half a mind to just blow out of town but his rigid sense of duty wouldn’t let him.

Fucking Troubles.  It wasn’t the bodies, he’d seen worse during his Army Ranger days.  It was the  _ demands _ , the  _ constant _ demands, always asking something of him, always  _ needing _ him.  What about what  _ he _ needed?  Some peace and fucking quiet would do right now.

As he was starting to wrap the body, he heard footsteps behind him and whirled round to see who it was.  Seeing it was McHugh, he relaxed slightly.

“Thought you might need a hand,” he said, concern written on his face.  He knew what today was, what it meant to Dwight.

Dwight softened slightly.  “Yeah,” he said with a sigh.  “Yeah, that’d be good.”

McHugh stared at the body.  “Reminds me of that IED,” he said, referring to the aftermath of an attack they’d come across near Kandahar.

“Does a bit,” Dwight agreed.  “Grab that extra roll of black plastic, would ya?”

Working steadily, methodically, they didn’t need to communicate, they read each other’s thoughts in the way that only two former soldiers could.  Between them, they got the body wrapped and hefted it into Dwight’s truck.  With both of them working together it didn’t take long and Dwight was grateful for McHugh’s help.

“So what’s the plan now?”  McHugh asked.

“Got a contact at the funeral home, gonna take him there.  He’ll make sure no-one sees the body, and the family get to say goodbye properly.”

***

With the body dropped off, Dwight drove home, lost in his thoughts.  He  _ hated _ dealing with the Troubles, it was all a reminder of how much he’d lost, the fact that he’d survived when the rest of his family  _ hadn’t _ , and it  _ hurt _ .  He would never refuse to help, it wasn’t in his nature to turn his back on his friends and he wanted to at least  _ try _ to make up for still being here when so many others weren’t.

McHugh was waiting outside his place, leaning against his truck, a case of beer under one arm.  

Dwight pulled up alongside and jumped out.  “Hey, man.”  He tried to smile but somehow his face just wouldn’t do what it was told.

“Fancy a few beers?”  McHugh gestured to the pack.

A frown covered Dwight’s face as he thought about that.  He shook his head as he spoke.  “‘Preciate it, but no.  It doesn’t feel right.”

“Sure?”  McHugh was concerned.  Dwight was his buddy, his  _ friend _ , they’d served together, been through hell together, he didn’t want to leave him alone in his personal hell.

“Yeah.  Yeah, thank you.”  Dwight knew what McHugh was thinking, he would have been thinking the same if it had been reversed, but he wanted to be on his own this evening.  No amount of company or drinking would help.

Clapping Dwight on the shoulder, McHugh started to leave.  “I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

Dwight nodded and made his way indoors.  He made himself a strong coffee and slumped into the battered armchair.  He wasn’t going to sleep tonight, he might as well be fully awake, feel the pain as deeply as he could.  It was a way of punishing himself for failing in his duty to protect.

He stared at the television.  He knew it wouldn’t distract him but it was like white noise in the background.  It helped, strangely, though he couldn’t explain why.  It wasn’t long before he was lost in his thoughts, remembering the good days, trying to brush past the bad days, that one awful day.  His mind kept circling back to it and he kept pushing it away.  He didn’t  _ want _ to remember that.  He sighed deeply.  Remembering wouldn’t help.

Giving into it, he let himself break down.  He was alone, no one to see him, no one to judge him.  He was a soldier, he was supposed to be  _ strong _ .  How could he be strong through  _ this _ ?  Maybe he should have accepted McHugh’s offer.  Some company and some alcohol to deaden the hurt would probably have been a better idea than sitting here in the dark sobbing to himself.

It was cathartic.  Letting go.  He’d been holding it together for so long and no one could hold all of these feelings in forever.  He began to settle, his thoughts moving back to happier times, bringing a smile to his face.

Dammit, he’d been a total dick today.  He’d been short with at everyone, had taken his feelings out on them, unfairly blamed them for everything.  He was grateful he hadn’t said  _ more _ , had kept most of the thoughts to himself.  Still, they hadn’t deserved him snapping at them.  It wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t have known that today was the anniversary of Lizzie’s death.  If they  _ had _ known, he was sure they wouldn’t have called him.

He closed his eyes, resting without sleeping.  He would find them tomorrow.  Apologise.  Explain.  Hope they understood.

They would.  He was sure of that.


	6. Cabin Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Haven Crew Tumblr prompt
> 
> “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

“We are _lost_ , that’s the second time we’ve passed that lodge,” Duke grumbled.

Nathan stared at him for a moment, his face expressionless.  “Well you were supposed to be reading the map!”

Yeah, ok, Duke thought.  Fair point.  Still…  “It was _your idea_ to go hiking!”

“ _You_ said you wanted to get out of town for the day!”  Nathan wasn’t planning to take the blame for this one.  Well, not all of it anyway.

“This...is not exactly what I’d pictured,” Duke was cold, tired and there was no alcohol.  He was _pissed off_ , and it was all _Nathan’s_ fault.  Wait, was that a _raindrop_ he just felt?  Great.  Just great.

There was an ominous rumble of thunder from the thickening clouds and Duke turned his collar up against the now-heavy rain.  They needed shelter, and _fast_ , the weather moved quickly in this part of the world and the storm would be upon them soon.  The driving rain was in their faces as Nathan led the way to the lodge they’d just passed, Duke trudging behind him, muttering about hiking and the great outdoors and complaining under his breath.

They pushed their way in through the big old door.  The hunting lodge had been abandoned long ago, a thick layer of dust covered everything and it made them cough as their movements stirred it up.  The building seemed to be watertight and windproof, and there was even furniture covered in dust sheets.

“Getting dark, better get set up for a night here,” Nathan looked around as he spoke, spotting a few logs stacked up by the fireplace.  He knelt and peered up the chimney as best he could.  “Looks clear.  Grab those logs would you?”

Duke shrugged off his wet jacket, bitterly wishing that he’d worn waterproofs, no, better yet, that he’d never agreed to come on this stupid trip in the first place.  He briefly contemplated _throwing_ the logs at Nathan but thought better of it.  Idiot wouldn’t even feel it anyway.

It took a couple of minutes for Nathan to get the fire going and he was glad he’d taken to carrying his father’s old lighter.  Light and heat filled the room as the fire blazed away.  There were enough logs to keep them warm for a few hours at least.  He didn’t know what they’d do after that.

There was an odd note to Duke’s voice as he spoke.  “So we’re stuck here then.” He winced as the thunder crashed again.

“Yup.  Unless you want to take your chances with the storm.”

“Just...you’ve got your gun, right?”  Duke swallowed hard, quelling the rising panic inside him.

Nathan looked sideways at him.  Definitely odd, even for Duke.  “No, why would I need it out here?”

“You’re a cop, you always have it with you!”  Duke’s eyes landed on the poker by the fire and he grabbed it.  That would do.  In a pinch.  It was better than nothing.  It was ripped out of his hands by Nathan.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?!”  He nearly shouted.

“Protection!”

“From what?!  There’s nothing out here.  What do you think is gonna happen?!”

“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”  Duke fought to control his breathing, clenching his hands into fists as he cast his eyes wildly around the room, looking for something, seeing nothing.  

After a moment, he was dimly aware of Nathan’s voice, a warm hand on his shoulder.  Right, good, concentrate on that.  

“Duke...You’re fine.  Breathe.  In...Out...In...That’s it…”  Nathan kept speaking to him.  What the hell was this about?  Duke wasn’t scared of anything, but this was definitely a fear reaction.  “Hey...You’re safe...I’m here...Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Eventually Duke blinked and the room came back into focus again.  Nathan’s hand was still on his shoulder, a pinpoint of warmth.  He was close enough that Duke could feel his breath on his face.  His breathing slowed and he nodded.  “Yeah, yes, I’m good, sorry.”

“Wanna tell me what that was about?”  Nathan was worried.  If Duke was like this while they still had light from the fire, would he panic again when it went out?  He needed to _know_ , needed to have a backup plan.

“Stupid really.  Just don’t like being trapped.”  Duke shrugged, uncomfortable.  “It’s not small spaces or anything, just that I can’t get out.”

“K...well...storm should blow over pretty soon.  It’d be pretty crazy to try hiking back to the truck at night though.  Reckon you’ll be ok til the morning?”

Duke laughed shakily.  “Spose I’ll have to be.”  He could do this. He could walk out that door at any time, he wasn't _trapped_ , it would be stupidly dangerous but he could _leave_ . He just _hated_ not being able to come and go as he pleased, hated not having the freedom he was used to, that he _needed_ to be able to _live_.

Nathan eyed him critically.  He was pale, shivering.  The last thing he needed was for Duke to get sick up here.  He yanked a dust sheet off one of the couches, relieved to find a folded blanket beneath it.  At least they wouldn’t freeze.  “Sit.”

He threw the blanket at Duke and sat at the opposite end of the couch, leaving a couple of feet between them.

“Nate...Don’t be an idiot.  You’re just as cold as I am.  C’mere,” Duke lifted up the blanket and shuffled towards Nathan.

Reasoning with himself that it was because _Duke_ needed the warmth, Nathan moved across to sit next to him so they could share the blanket.

They warmed up quickly, and the heat and flickering from the fire soon lulled them into sleep.

The dim morning light woke Nathan early and he found Duke’s head was resting on his shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other.  He stayed there for a moment, feeling awkward but not wanting to disturb Duke who looked so peaceful as he slept.  He didn’t realise Duke could _look_ like that, calm, trusting, unguarded.

Duke blinked awake and immediately pulled away.  “Sorry,”  he muttered.  He turned on his most charming grin, wondering if it would even work with Nathan.  “We’re never speaking of this again, right?”

“No, let's not, it was just cold.  Perfectly normal,” Nathan agreed.

"But you can't even feel the..."

" _Shut up_ , Duke!" Nathan interrupted.  “Just...shut up.”  He got up to check the fire was out and shrugged his jacket on.  Duke followed suit and they left the lodge to its abandoned state once more.


	7. Radio ga-ga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Haven Crew Tumblr prompt:
> 
> “They did not just say that.”  
> “They did.”  
> “You can’t just say that on the radio!”

Laverne was monitoring the police radio calls in the station.  It had been a quiet morning and the receiver crackled into life.  Anticipating a problem, Stan dashed over to listen in.  The voices were easily recognisable.

“Duke, please answer your phone,” that was Audrey’s voice.

She was met with a wall of silence.

“We know you've got a police scanner,” she added.

“And a stolen radio,” Nathan interrupted.

“They did not just say that,” Stan couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Duke had a scanner and a radio and Nathan wasn’t _bothered_ by that?

“They did,” Laverne confirmed.  She was secretly pleased that Nathan had friends, he’d cut himself off for so long.  Audrey arriving had been good for him.

“You can’t just say that on the radio!”  Stan was indignant.  This was _not_ correct radio procedure.  He wondered if he should interrupt, remind them that they could all hear them.

Audrey tried again.  “If you've lost your phone, just answer us here.”

Duke’s voice came over the radio, finally, and he sounded as though he was sulking.  “Why?”

“Because we love you and we want you to come back.”

“Fine.  But Nathan has to apologise first.”

There was a deep sigh from Nathan.  “Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Fine.  I’m sorry I said your hair was stupid.”

“And?”

“And I will make you waffles for breakfast in the morning,” it sounded as though Nathan was speaking through gritted teeth.

Laverne and Stan exchanged a surprised glance at that.

“Are they _together_ now?”  Laverne wondered.

Stan’s eyebrows had crept up his forehead.  “Sounds like it.”

“Well, finally!”  If Laverne had been pleased that Nathan had _friends_ , she was delighted to find out their relationship was more than that.  

The radio crackled again, Duke’s voice was softer now.

“You know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

Nathan answered first.  “We know.”

“Neither are we,” Audrey told him.

They could hear the smile in Duke’s voice as he answered.  “See you in 5.”


	8. Seagulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan looks after a drunk (and slightly annoying) Duke.
> 
> Written for the [Haven Crew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/169641394833/skazuhira-crankyteapot-crankyteapot-do) on Tumblr:
> 
> "do you think seagulls feel regret"
> 
> "cause i just witnessed one swallow half a pancake in less than a second"
> 
> #seagulls only feel one emotion and it is hubris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to [DixieSiryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSiryn/pseuds/DixieSiryn) for beta reading <3

****Audrey and Claire lived well outside of town - too far for Nathan and Duke to walk home after their weekly dinner and poker evening.  Well, more accurately, they lived too far out of town for Nathan to be able to steer a very drunk Duke home.

At least, on the basis of the last time they’d tried walking home, which hadn’t ended well when Duke decided that skinny dipping was a good idea.  An equally drunk Nathan had gone along with it and - as chief of police - explaining _that_ to two of his uniformed officers when they got caught had been...less than fun.

Walking home was not an option after that embarrassing disaster so, this time, Nathan was driving and he was stone cold sober.

Duke was...not.

"If I hang my head out of the water..." He trailed off, started again. "If I hang my head out of the window, do you think that'll make me more or less thirsty?"

"More," Nathan replied.

Duke nodded. "Why?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It'll dry your mouth out."

Duke nodded again. "Do you think seagulls feel regret?"

"What the fuck, Duke?" Nathan said, more patiently than he might have done given his creeping levels of annoyance. Silly-drunk Duke was...yeah, annoying. Admittedly silly-drunk Duke was a major improvement on maudlin-drunk Duke and Nathan would much prefer to be answering stupid questions than putting the broken pieces of his boyfriend back together. Silly-drunk Duke would laugh in a minute. The laugh that lit up Nathan's soul.

Apparently not yet, though. Duke was still fixated on seagulls.

"No, but can they? Because I saw one last week that swallowed half a pancake in less than a second."

"What's wrong with that? You've seen me do that before."

"Nathan," Duke whispered conspiratorially. "Half a pancake to you is like...a mouthful. Half a pancake to a gull is like...a lot. Like...ok, it's sorta like if you ate half a cow in less than a second and yes I know you like steak nearly as much as you love pancakes but even you couldn't eat one that fast."

Nathan couldn’t help but laugh.  “Ok, fine, seagulls regret nothing.  Especially pancakes.”

“Especially pancakes,” Duke’s laugh sounded suspiciously like a giggle.  “ _Fuck,_ I’m so drunk.”

“You are,” Nathan smiled wryly.

“Can we…?”

“No!” Nathan interrupted firmly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to suggest.”

“None of your drunk suggestions are anything good.”

Duke made an offended sort of noise.  “All of my suggestions are good.  Drunk or not.”

“Really not.”

“Fine.  The handcuffs.  Don’t tell me that wasn’t a good suggestion.”

Nathan smiled at the memory.  “Ok, the handcuffs were a good suggestion.  But you weren’t drunk when you came up with that idea.”

“True,” Duke sank lower in his seat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment before they sprang open again.  “Why don’t they sell hotdogs at McDonald’s?”

Nathan was truly baffled.  “Don’t know.  Why?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Ok, but...you don’t like hotdogs.”

“I do when I’m drunk.”

“Well we’re home now,” Nathan pulled on the parking brake.  “I’ll make you some toast or something.”

“Waffles?”  Duke asked hopefully as he opened the door and fell out of the Bronco.

Nathan let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.  By the time he’d rushed round to Duke, he was already hauling himself up and glaring at the ground as if it was the grounds fault he’d fallen over and not the bottle of wine and six shots of whisky that he’d drunk.

“Waffles,” Nathan confirmed, keeping a close eye on Duke as he weaved his way to the house.  It was a good job they were staying here rather than on the Rouge because Duke really wasn’t too steady on his feet, though he did manage to get through the door without falling over again and let Nathan steer him to the couch where he landed in a crumpled, laughing, heap.

Nathan left Duke laughing to himself and came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water.  “Drink.  Waffles’ll be ready in a minute.”

Duke rearranged himself into something resembling a sitting position and took the glass from Nathan without dropping or spilling it.  That was a good start.  Less so when he tried to take a sip and ended up wearing most of it.

“Fuck,” he muttered, immediately starting to pull off his now-soggy layers.

He ended up tangled in one of his shirts and Nathan had to go and rescue him.

“Nathan Wuornos, are you trying to undress me?”  Duke batted his eyelashes.

“No.  Trying to help you.”

“Well now I’m just disappointed.”

“You’re drunk, Duke.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“Yeah, it does.  Not taking advantage.  You know that.”

“Yeah…”  Duke gazed at Nathan, a small, soft, smile on his lips.

Nathan smiled back at him, just as softly, and finally succeeded in disentangling the layers from Duke, leaving him wearing an undershirt that looked suspiciously like he might have stolen it from Nathan.  He probably had.  He did that.  Nathan didn’t know where half his clothes disappeared to but he suspected there might be a stash on the Rouge that Duke had forgotten he’d borrowed and not brought back.  Not that he minded, the sight of Duke wearing _his clothes_ was...kinda hot.

“Food’s ready,” Nathan announced when the timer pinged, standing up and going back to the kitchen.

He returned a couple of minutes later with a plate full of waffles, piled high and drizzled with maple syrup.

“You.  Are.  The.  Best,” Duke dug into them eagerly and demolished them in no time.  He downed the fresh glass of water that Nathan had brought him and flopped back onto the couch, yawning.

“Ready for bed?”  Nathan stifled his own yawn.

Duke gave an answering nod and took Nathan’s offered hand, allowing himself to be hauled off the couch.  He ended up standing face to face with Nathan, his fingers gripping Nathan’s shoulders while he steadied himself.

“Hi,” he grinned once he'd regained his balance.

“Hi,” Nathan smiled back, looking deep into Duke's eyes and seeing only love there.

Love, where there had once been so much hate.

Duke was adorable when he was like this. His guard was down - not completely, Nathan doubted he'd ever see Duke without _some_ defences in place - but just enough that the softness in him could shine through in the same way it did when he was sleepy.

It took Nathan's breath away every time.

Even more so when Duke wrapped his arms around him and leaned in to gently brush his lips against Nathan's.

“Love you,” he murmured afterwards, and buried his face in Nathan's neck.

“Love you too,” Nathan smiled and squeezed Duke tighter before he let him go. “C’mon, bed.”

Duke nodded and gave him a grin that was somewhere between sheepish and adoring. “Nate, I'm really really fucking drunk.”

“Seen you drunker,” Nathan smiled and nudged him in the direction of the stairs.

He made it, somehow, wobbling precariously up the stairs with Nathan following closely behind - not that Nathan had the slightest idea what he was going to do if Duke _did_ fall, they’d probably end up in a broken heap at the bottom, but at least he _felt_ like he was helping - and into the bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off.

“You sleeping like that?”  Nathan smiled as he pulled off Duke’s shoes.

There was an answering murmur that might have been ‘yes’ and Nathan draped the covers over Duke before getting undressed and climbing into bed beside him.  He switched off the light and curled himself around Duke, holding him tightly, the way he did every night, enjoying how warm and solid Duke felt against him.

Duke let out a couple of soft snores before he wriggled around to face Nathan, his arm thrown casually over Nathan’s hips.

“Why do pizzas come in square boxes when they’re round?”  He mumbled.

Nathan smiled and stifled a laugh as he pulled Duke closer.  “Shut up, Duke.”


	9. Shoot him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Duke finds himself kidnapped by the guard and tied up on his boat, his only hope of rescue is Nathan and Audrey - and his ability to talk himself out of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [HavenCrew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/170159685473/the-prompt-im-not-saying-you-cant-shoot-him) on Tumblr:
> 
> "I'm not saying you can't shoot him, I'm saying you can't shoot him here."
> 
> With thanks to [@DixieSiryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiesiryn) for beta reading and moral support and [@Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jadzibelle) for solving a fundamental problem I had with this fic <3 <3

Getting abducted by the Guard hadn't been part of the plan.  The staying alive plan, that was.  No, this was a very fucking long way away from the plan, because now he was tied to a chair on his own fucking boat and that was Very Not Good.

Worse, there seemed to be an argument going on about whether or not Jordan was going to shoot him.

And how the hell had she even managed to get hold of Dwight’s crossbow?  Because Duke couldn’t imagine that Dwight had just handed it over…  Nope, not even thinking about that.  More important things to worry about right now.  Like, actually _staying alive._

"I'm not saying you can't shoot him, I'm saying you can't shoot him _here_ ," Dwight said, sounding perfectly normal and not even remotely like he was discussing a cold blooded murder.

Duke couldn’t actually see there was much of a differentiation, if he was being completely honest, but being killed somewhere which wasn’t here would give Nathan and Audrey a chance to arrive and that was pretty much his only hope.  That and his persuasive charm.  That had to be worth something, right?  Right.

"Why not?" Jordan scowled in Dwight’s direction.

"Mess," Duke piped up. "At least I presume that's why. Blood would be a bastard to get out of the rug and the wood... it'd soak into the grain, take forever to clean up. And if you're planning on making it look like I took off, leaving blood stains all over my ship isn't gonna look great. I mean, that is the plan, right? Kill me, hide the body, someone saw me driving outta town..."

He had to keep talking, buy himself time. Nathan and Audrey would find him, he had to believe that. Believe in them. Trust them.

It was the only way he was getting out of this.

"Yeah, that's the plan, so what?" Jordan snarled.

"Well there's just one tiny flaw in it. I have friends. People who know I wouldn't just leave. Even Dwight knows I wouldn't just leave. Right Sasquatch?"

Dwight nodded. "Doesn't mean I believe you won't kill the Troubled."

"Gotta protect ourselves," Jordan followed up. "If that means you have to die, you die. Simple as that, Crocker. You or us. And I don't intend for another drop of Troubled blood to be spilled."

Duke snorted. "You know I'm Troubled, right? So there's no logic in your statement."

And that…?  That might have been _entirely_ the wrong thing to say because Jordan peeled off her glove and _touched him_.  Pain exploded through his body.  He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.

It was a close run thing.

“I don’t think I like you very much,” he panted, glaring at Jordan when she took her hand away from his arm.

“Feeling’s mutual, Crocker,” she shrugged and reached out to touch him again.

“Seriously, Dwight?”  Duke tried to appeal to him.  “You’re just gonna let her do this?  I mean, if you want to kill me, kill me, just get it over with.  I don’t think there’s really any need to torture me.  I thought you were one of the good guys.  We might not see eye to eye very often - well, ok, never might be a better way of putting it - but I did think we were at least on the same side.”

“I am one of the good guys but my job is protecting the Troubled and right now you’re the biggest threat to that,” there was a slight shake of Dwight’s head, something in his eyes that he wasn’t saying and that got Duke thinking.

Thinking was always dangerous.  Things went better when he relied on his instincts and just _acted_ instead of having a plan.  What was it Audrey said?   _I have you and you’re better than a plan._  Probably accurate.

Ok, so his instincts were telling him that maybe - just maybe - Dwight was actually on his side, that Dwight was buying time for the cavalry to arrive.  Well, Nathan and Audrey, and that was about as close as Haven had.

And if that was the case, then all he had to do was try to not get himself killed in the meantime.  And that probably meant _shutting up._   

He sighed.

Keeping his mouth closed had never exactly been one of his strong points and he really didn’t want to think about how many fights he’d gotten himself into because of that.  Too many, that was for sure.

One day it really was going to get him killed.

Today was probably that day.

“So if not here, _where?”_  Jordan backed away from Duke and glared at Dwight who only shrugged in response.

Ok, good.  Distance was good.  She couldn’t hurt him from there.  At least, not unless she decided to use the crossbow and Duke could only trust that she _wouldn’t_ (or that Dwight would stop her, whichever).  He took a deep breath and channelled his inner Audrey.

“Jordan, I understand.  I know you’re scared of me,” he started.

Crap, she moved closer again, scowling as she did so.  “I’m not scared of you, Crocker.  I hate you, but I’m not scared of you.”

“Ok, you’re not scared of me, and you’re right.  I wouldn’t hurt a fly.  Well, except for those annoying buzzy, bitey, ones that is, but anyway...  You’re scared of what I might do.  Not to you, maybe, but other people.  That’s what scares you and that’s why you want to kill me.  I understand that.”

Jordan was looking slightly less scowl-y now so maybe he was on the right track.

“I promise you, I don’t _want_ to hurt anyone, to kill anyone.  It’s the last thing I want.  I’d… Jordan, I’d kill myself first, if it came to that.  I promise you, the Troubled are in no danger from me.”

“Kyle Hopkins?  Harry Nix?  I think they’d beg to differ,” Jordan’s voice was strained, matching the tightness of her face.

Duke shook his head.  “Kyle killed himself, I just happened to be holding the knife.  If,” he swallowed hard, trying to swallow the memory.  “If I’d known what he was about to do, I’d have stopped it, but I _didn’t._ I didn’t know.  And Harry Nix...that bastard was killing his kids so he could keep living.  If I have to kill to protect other people then I won’t even hesitate.  Believe me.  And if that’s killing a not-Troubled person to protect a Troubled person, I’ll do it.  It’s not about killing Troubled people, it’s about protecting Haven.”

Oh gods, now he was sounding like _Nathan,_ whatever the hell that was all about.  Clearly he’d been spending far too much time around his cop buddies - and while he was thinking about it, how had that even happened?  He didn’t even _like_ cops.  Well, maybe Audrey, but _Nathan?_  They’d hated each other for years, but now here he was, helping the cops - being friends with them, even - and he barely recognised himself any more.

Jordan’s hand was trembling as she raised the bow, pointing it directly at his head.

“Bullshit, Crocker.  You’re full of it.  We can’t trust you, no one can.”

And maybe she had a point, he _wasn’t_ exactly trustworthy.  He’d proven that time and time again.

Except on this.  On this, he _was._

So why the _fuck_ was he staring at a loaded crossbow held by someone who looked as though she was fully intent on using it?

Because of his _fucking reputation._  Because of the Crocker curse, his dad’s last legacy.  He hadn’t even wanted this, hadn’t asked for it, had just got stuck with it, the same as every other Troubled person in this town.  

The difference was that he wasn’t treated like a Troubled person.  

Because he was a Crocker.

“Do it then,” he met Jordan’s eyes.  If she wanted to pull the trigger, he wasn’t going to make it easy for her.  “You can’t trust me?  Fine.  Kill me.”

There was a moment - a split second - when he believed that she _would._   

But Dwight moved, as fast as lightning and as quickly as a cat (and seriously, how did he _do_ that?  For a big guy, he was _silent)_ and grabbed her sleeve.

“Don’t,” he said in a warning tone.  “You know what Vince’ll have to say if you do.”

Duke could have laughed out loud.   _Of course_ Jordan wasn’t going to shoot him because _Dwight was there._  And Dwight reported directly to _Vince_.

The immediate danger was over.

That didn’t mean he was out of trouble, there was always the possibility that Jordan was serious with her threat to make it look like he’d skipped town, but while Dwight was here, he was safe.

That was exactly why Dwight was there.

Maybe he wasn’t quite as unprotected as he thought.

Still, it was a relief when there was a quiet scuffle on the deck of the Rouge - not enough that either of the others noticed but Duke knew his boat, knew every sound.  And that was _definitely_ a Nathan noise.

The door was flung open, hitting the wall with a deep thud that Duke just knew was going to leave a mark.  Nathan appeared first, his face a picture of intense concentration.  Audrey followed him, watching his back and casting her eyes around for signs of danger. They both had their weapons drawn but holstered them as soon as they saw Dwight.

"Jordan," Nathan's voice was full of ice.

"Nathan," Jordan couldn't conceal her contempt.  It was in the jut of her chin, the hunch of her shoulders as they circled around each other like caged, wild, animals.

If Duke had thought Jordan hated him, it had nothing on the hatred she clearly felt for Nathan.

"Dwight, everything ok here?" Audrey asked, not taking her eyes off Jordan and Nathan.

"All fine, I think Jordan was just leaving," Dwight inclined his head towards the door.

Jordan glared back at him, meeting his eyes before she tossed the crossbow on the floor. "This isn't over," she snapped, switching her glare to Duke before she strode out.

Finally, Duke could breathe normally again and the tension fell from his body even before Dwight was at his side, untying the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Sorry, man.  Heard what the guard were planning, couldn't talk them out of it.  Figured having me here was your best shot.  Kinda had to play along with it, keep my cover intact.  The guard need to believe I'm still on their side.  Wouldn't have let her hurt you."

Duke nodded and rubbed his wrists. "She did hurt me,” he pointed out.

"Yeah. Couldn't really stop that and I figured you could take it."

"Admit it, Sasquatch, you just enjoyed watching me squirm."

"Nope. I'd hit you more often if I wanted to see that."

Duke let out an indignant squeak. "I do _not_ squirm when you hit me."

Dwight raised an eyebrow. "...ok..."

"I was about to offer you a drink, along with Detective Do-Right and Officer Agent Parker, but now I think I should be throwing you off my boat."

"Fair," Dwight grinned.  "Seriously, man, you were never in any immediate danger.  Sorry it came to this."

Duke was about to say something.  Something about how it turned out ok and it didn’t matter but Audrey got there first.

“Dwight, can you go and talk to Vince, please?  He needs to sort this out.  No one’s killing Duke.  End of story,” her face was pinched, her voice full of barely concealed anger.

“Yeah.  I’ll sort this, Duke.  Being here was the best thing I could do in the short term, but I promise I’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens again,” Dwight gave a curt nod and left, the door slamming behind him.

Duke gave his wrists a final rub - those ties had been _tight,_ worse than handcuffs, even - and stood up.

“Duke, are you ok?”  Audrey’s voice was softer now and she followed him into the kitchen, Nathan trailing behind her like a faithful puppy.

“I’m fine.  Nothing a glass or two of whisky won’t fix,” Duke replied, but his hands were shaking as he poured himself a glass and waved the bottle in their direction, silently offering them a drink.

They both shook their heads and Nathan muttered something about being on the clock.  Duke downed the drink and poured another.

“We’ll sort this out,” Nathan said as he squeezed Duke’s shoulder.   _“Dwight'll_ sort this out.  Don’t know how much Vince knows about what happened, but we’ll stop it.  One way or another.”

“They’re not gonna stop, Nate.  They want me dead, Vince can’t stop that,” Duke hated how vulnerable he sounded.

Because he _was._ He _was_ vulnerable.  Because he wouldn’t - couldn’t - fight back against the guard.  Not without incurring even more of their wrath, anyway.  Fighting back would just make things worse.

All he could do was make sure they never got him in that situation again.

Nathan nodded - an acknowledgement rather than an agreement. "We’ll do everything we can.  Can stay at my place, safer than being on your own here."

"Safer for who?”  Duke couldn’t quite stop the bitter laugh that escaped him.  “Protective custody, Nate?  Really?  Apparently you don't trust me either."

"Shut up.  Not that.  You're my friend."

"Your problematic friend who you have to keep an eye on because he might kill people if you don't.  You're taking a hell of a risk, Nate.  You're troubled, what if I kill you?"

"You won't kill anyone," Nathan's hand gripped his arm, almost hard enough to hurt.  "Duke.  You're my friend.  Stay with me where I can protect you."

“Please, Duke,” Audrey was on his other side, leaning into him, physically _pushing_ him towards Nathan.  “Let us help.  We won’t forgive ourselves if anything happens to you.”

Duke laughed.  “Is this what it’s come to?  I’m gonna be surrounded by cops 24/7 just to make sure I stay alive?  It won’t exactly help my reputation.”

“Fuck your reputation,” Nathan growled.  “More important you’re safe.”

Audrey nodded and folded herself against his chest, her arms around his waist.  “Do I have to keep hugging you until you agree?”

And that…?  That was actually a pretty nice thought.

“Nope, you’re getting in between me and that perfectly good bottle of whisky over there,” Duke said, even as he hoped she’d never let go.

Nathan poured another glass of whisky and passed it to him.  “There.  Happy now?”  He snarked before he moved behind Duke and threw his arms around him.

And just like that, Duke was sandwiched between them where it was warm and safe and there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Fine,” he sighed to keep up the pretence that he was still objecting.  “I’ll stay with you until there are a few less people who want me dead.”

“Good,” Audrey squeezed him a little bit tighter as Nathan made a noise of approval.

“Thanks,” Duke said quietly.  “Both of you.  I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

“Never,” Nathan said.

“This still doesn’t mean I like cops.  You two know that, right?”

“We know, Duke.”


	10. Shoot him version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Audrey gets kidnapped by the Rev and his men, Nathan and Duke will stop at nothing to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [HavenCrew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/170159685473/the-prompt-im-not-saying-you-cant-shoot-him) on Tumblr:
> 
> "I'm not saying you can't shoot him, I'm saying you can't shoot him here."
> 
> Version 2 because I couldn't decide which version I wanted to write so I wrote both :)

"I'm not saying you can't shoot him, I'm saying you can't shoot him here."

"Why not?" Nathan scowled at the man they had tied to a chair in front of them.

"Because..." Duke floundered momentarily. "Mess. On my boat. Nuh-uh, not happening. Shoot him here and you're spending the next week cleaning blood out of the rug and making sure it hasn't soaked into the wood grain and if it  _ has _ then you're paying to replace it  _ and _ paying for me to stay in a swanky hotel until it's finished."

Nathan hesitated, as though he was working out whether it was worth it or not. "Fine," he grunted eventually. "Not here. Where?"

"My suggestion would be that we tie him up in the hold, go out to sea, then shoot him on the deck where it can be easily washed off. It also solves the problem of body disposal, we can just weigh him down and chuck him over the edge. Oh, and use one of my guns, they're not registered. I mean, I'm presuming that if his body ever washes up, you don't want any evidence pointing back to your police issue piece of crap."

Nathan nodded and holstered his weapon before reaching under Duke's couch to pull out the gun he knew Duke kept there.

"Hey!" Duke said indignantly.

"Like I don't know where all your weapons are stashed," Nathan snorted.

"All of them, right. Whatever you say Detective Wuornos," Duke shook his head and couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Want me to make a list?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Is now  _ really _ the time for that? I mean, don't we have a murder to be getting on with?"

There was a pathetic whimper from the man in front of them.

"Something to say?" Nathan glared.

An answering nod so Duke pulled the makeshift gag out of Bart’s mouth.

"Please don't kill me."

Duke shoved the rag back in and tied it tighter this time.

Nathan untied it again.

"Really, Nate? You want to listen to whatever crap this asshole wants to spout about how he deserves to live and how he didn't do anything and it was all done by the bigger boys?"

"Tell me where the Rev's holding her and I'll let you go."  Somehow, Nathan managed to sound sincere - even Duke almost believed him.

Almost.

"In the church."

Nathan backhanded him across the face. "Bullshit. Checked there."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Basement at the Rev's house."

Duke landed a solid punch and Bart shrieked as blood flew from his nose.

"Nope, guess again,” Duke shook his hand and examined his knuckles, deciding that nothing was broken.  “Don't you think we tried all the obvious places?"

“Another lie and there’ll be a bullet between your eyes,” Nathan growled.

Duke leaned in to whisper into Bart’s ear.  “I really don’t think he’s joking.  See, he loves Audrey.  We both do.  And if anything’s happened to her, I can assure you, a bullet in the head will be the least of your worries.  That’s a promise, not a threat.  He might kill you.  I’ll make sure you hurt first.”

Bart whimpered and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Nope, didn’t catch a word of that, try again,” Duke replied.

“The Rev’s got an old cabin.  Mile or so North of the Keegan place.”

“How many of ‘em are there?”  Nathan glared at him.

Bart sank down deeper in the chair.  “Five or six, one of ‘em might be on a supplies run.  They’re armed.”

Nathan was already halfway across the room, his face set as he holstered his own gun and kept hold of Duke’s.

“Uh, Nate?  Backup?”  Duke tried.  He knew it was pointless, Nathan was on a crazy-ass suicide mission, but he had to  _ try.   _ Otherwise his only hope was that he and Nathan were faster shooters than the Rev and his men were, and in a town known for the hunting prowess of its populace, that was by no means a certainty.

Nathan was out of the door now, crossing the deck with long strides and heading in the direction of the Bronco.

Duke swore and dashed after him, only pausing to pick up his rifle and handgun, and a box of ammo for each.

Well, it was best to be prepared for anything.

In the Bronco, Duke tried again.

“You sure we want to do this alone?  Couldn’t we call Dwight or someone?”

Nathan shook his head.  “Don’t want Dwight near.  Bullet magnet.  Too risky.”

He lapsed back into stony silence after that and Duke let him, the magnitude of what they were about to do - the lines they were bound to cross - weighing heavily on them both.

Whatever it took to get their girl back.

Duke would have preferred a stealth approach - park up down the track and sneak through the bushes until they were close enough to assess the situation.  In his right mind, Nathan probably would have agreed, but Audrey had been missing for two days and Nathan was a very long way from being in his right mind.

He screeched to a stop in front of the cabin and leapt out of the truck, Duke following just as quickly, his handgun wedged into his back pocket, the rifle in his hands.

Before they’d taken more than two steps away from the Bronco, the Rev’s men piled out of the doorway.  They formed a semi-circle, backs to the door, creating an impenetrable barrier.  Each held a gun, levelled at Duke and Nathan.

Undeterred, Nathan strode across to him.

“Nate!  Are you  _ trying  _ to get yourself killed?  Will you…?”  Duke tried to stop him and let out a groan when he realised Nathan wasn’t listening.  “For fucks sake,” he muttered as he gave up and followed Nathan, his rifle aimed in the general direction of the Rev’s protectors.

“Driscoll!” Nathan hollered.  “Know you’re there.  Let her go.”

There was no answer from the Rev himself, but one of his men stepped forward.

“Back off.  We’re doing what we have to do to end the curse,” he said.

“Killing Audrey won’t end the Troubles.  Only an idiot would believe that and you’re not an idiot, are you, whateveryournameis?”  Duke was relieved to see a look of doubt cross the man’s face.  It was a start.

“Driscoll!”  Nathan shouted again.  “Let her go and no one needs to get hurt out here.”

“He’s not kidding,” Duke called out.  “Bart’s already been roughed up, it was all I could do to stop Nathan killing him then and there.  Let Audrey go and we’re outta here.”

This time there was a scuffle from inside and the Rev appeared in the doorway, dragging Audrey behind him, a gun pressed to her head, her hands tied behind her.

“Let her go.”  Nathan’s voice was as steady as the gun in his hand.

“Audrey?  You ok?”  Duke asked.  She looked ok, not hurt, anyway.  In fact, she looked thoroughly  _ pissed off  _ rather than scared and Duke really didn’t rate the Rev’s chances once she was free.

“Fine, Duke.  I’m fine.”  She smiled but there was something brittle about it.  Fake.

Duke’s worry grew.

“Let her go.”  Nathan repeated.

“Nathan,” the Rev said quietly.  “Grown up to be so much like your father.  You won’t shoot me.”

“Try me.”

“You won’t, Nathan.  You always knew right from wrong, Garland taught you well.  We could use you on our side, even with your curse.  Think about it.  It’s only God’s people who are going to survive this.  Which side do you want to be?”

“God’s people?”  Duke laughed.  “And precisely which God do you think is going to be happy with you kidnapping and threatening to kill people?”

“Crocker,” the Rev sighed.  “I had such high hopes for you.  You would have been an asset to us but now…. Now you’re going to follow your girlfriend here into an early grave.  Just like your daddy did all those years ago.”

“No, see, I don’t think I will, because the three of us,” - Duke indicated himself, Nathan, and Audrey - “We have something more important than God.  We have each other.”

Afterwards, Duke would reflect that everything happened suddenly, but in the moment it felt as though time had stopped.

While he’d been talking, distracting the Rev, Nathan and Audrey had been communicating in silent glances.  They knew each other so well that they didn’t even need to speak.

Audrey blinked.  

Nathan gave her an almost imperceptible nod and Audrey pulled away from the Rev as hard and as fast as she could, giving Nathan a clear shot.

He didn’t hesitate.

The shot rang out and the Rev fell to the ground, blood oozing from the bullet hole in his head.

Duke flicked the safety off his rifle.  “The first - and I do mean the first - person to move is going to find out if there really is a god.”

“I’m just gonna assume that doesn’t apply to us,” Audrey joked weakly as she struggled to her feet.

“Kinda thought that went without saying,” Duke shrugged with a grin, keeping his rifle trained on the Rev’s men as Nathan hurried to release the ropes from Audrey’s wrists.

Within moments, Audrey was free and they were making their way back to the truck, Duke backing away slowly so he could keep his gun pointed on the men.

Before she climbed into the Bronco, Audrey turned to face her captors.  “The Rev was poison,” she said.  “He’s gone.  Don’t carry it on.”

“I see any of you in town, I’ll arrest you.”  Nathan glared at them and swung himself into the truck behind the steering wheel.

Duke shrugged and lowered his rifle.  They were no threat now.  “Me?  I’ll just kill you.  Stay the hell away from us.  All of us.”

He jumped in beside Audrey and flung his arm around her as Nathan started the engine.

“C’mon, Nate, let’s get our girl home.”


	11. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a post-Troubles, everyone lives AU, the ThreeGulls are in an established relationship. Nathan and Audrey try to help Duke with his nightmares. Emotional hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [HavenCrew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/170740913218/the-prompt-youre-having-nightmares-again) on Tumblr:
> 
> “You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?”
> 
> “How did you know?”
> 
> With thanks to [@DixieSiryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiesiryn) for beta reading and moral support <3

**** At that time of the night (or morning, Duke couldn’t decide which was more accurate), the Rouge was dark, quiet, the silence only broken by the soft sound of Nathan snoring as he slept peacefully beside Audrey.

Duke moved stealthily around the kitchen, as silent as a cat as he made himself a pot of strong coffee - if he drank all of it, he’d be jittery and on edge but given that he was already jittery and on edge, he didn’t really see that it made much difference.

At least until he tried to pick up the mug and his fingers caught the lip.  He watched as it fell to the floor in slow motion, spilling its contents and shattering into a thousand fragments, the sharp clatter tearing through the otherwise tranquil night.

_ Fuck. _

He didn’t  _ do  _ things like this.  He wasn’t  _ clumsy.   _ Except, apparently, at four in the morning when he hadn’t slept for days.  He sighed deeply, shrugging his shoulders to try to release some of the tension from his body as he bent to clean up the spilled coffee and broken shards.

There was a soft scuffle behind him as Nathan and Audrey hurried in and he glanced around to find they had their weapons drawn, alert to any sound that might mean danger.

Even after all these months.

“Everything’s fine,” Duke said quietly.  “Just me breaking stuff.”

Nathan let out an audible sigh of relief as he set his gun on the counter.  His hands were shaking as he started pouring them each a mug of coffee, the only outward sign of the adrenaline that must have surged through him at being woken by a loud crash.

Duke took the coffee pot from him.  One mess was quite enough to clean up for one night.  “You sure you want coffee?  You don’t need to be up at this time.”

“Yeah.  We do.”  Nathan gave him a small smile.

Audrey stifled a yawn.  “You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?”

“How’d you know?”  Duke finished pouring the coffee and passed them each a mug.

“You’re up before us, you don’t come to bed with us.  I’m not even sure you’re sleeping at all.”  Her brows were knitted into a frown of concern.

And yeah, maybe she had a point - he wasn’t sleeping, was barely even bothering to  _ try  _ because it seemed so fucking pointless.

Some nights he’d fall asleep quickly, only to wake an hour later, swallowing the scream in his throat.  Other nights he’d sleep more fitfully, fragments of dreams merging into one another, a cacophony of nightmarish images that kept him from falling into a deep sleep.

“Gotta sleep, Duke,” Nathan’s frown matched Audrey’s.

“I know that, but what do you expect me to do?”  Duke said, with a patience that he didn’t really feel.

“Let us help.”

“Oh and how exactly do you think you’re gonna do that?”  Duke glared, his carefully feigned patience deserting him in an instant.  “What can the two of you do against the...demons in my dreams?”

He took a deep breath, well aware he was snapping.  He was tired, wrung out and constantly on edge.

Exhausted, in a word.

Audrey’s hand on his shoulder was warm, comforting and calming as she gently squeezed.  “Come to bed with us tonight, even if you don’t think you’re going to sleep.  Wake us up if you dream.  Maybe we can’t do much, but we can cuddle and make sure you know you’re safe.”

“Let us help, Duke,” Nathan’s hand was on his other shoulder, strong and steadying.

Duke shook them both off, telling himself that he didn’t  _ need  _ their comfort.  “I’m not gonna wake you up, that’s just stupid.  No sense in none of us sleeping and I’d really prefer that you weren’t chasing down Haven’s criminal population with only a couple of hours sleep.”

“Hey,” Nathan said sharply as he grabbed Duke’s wrist.  “‘S’not stupid.”

Audrey was softer, taking Duke’s other hand in both of hers.  “You’re more important.”

“I’m really not.”

Nathan stepped behind him, his arms around Duke’s waist as he rested his chin on Duke’s shoulder.  “Yeah, you are.”

Audrey folded herself against his chest and Duke instinctively closed his arms around her.

“So that’s settled then,” she said.  “You’re going to take today off” - Duke tried to object but she swatted him - “and then you’re going to come to bed with us tonight instead of staying up on your own and you  _ are _ going to wake us if you have nightmares again.”

Duke relaxed into their contact - Nathan warm and solid against his back, Audrey’s soft curves pressed tightly against his chest - and tried to accept the comfort they so desperately wanted to give.  He let out a sigh.  “Guess there’s not much point in me arguing, is there?”

“Nope,” Nathan said and Duke could feel him grinning against his neck.

*****

Left to his own devices once Audrey and Nathan had gone to work, Duke prowled the Rouge restlessly, picking things up and putting them down again in exactly the same spot.  That was one advantage of not sleeping, his boat was cleaner and tidier than it ever had been before.

Which was something of a relief because Audrey and Nathan… He loved them but they were  _ messy.   _ Apparently neither of them had ever heard of putting things away once they’d finished with them and sometimes Duke felt as though he spent half his time running round behind them and tidying up.

Not that he’d change it for the world.

Besides which, what did people even  _ do  _ with a day off anyway?  It was alien to him, having time to himself.

Maybe he needed a hobby…Something like Nathan and his decoupage, but….not.  Something that wasn’t food related because that was second nature to him now and a challenge might be just what he needed to take his mind off the horrific images he saw every night in his dreams.

By mid-morning, he was thoroughly  _ bored _ and made his way to the Gull.  

No sooner had he set foot inside the door than Tracy was shooing him back out.  

“Not a hope in hell,” she said, cheerfully.  “Audrey called and told me to send you home if you showed up here.  Then Nathan called and threatened to have the entire staff arrested if anyone lets you work.  Out.  Home.  Rest.”

Grumbling slightly, Duke did what he was told.

And really, that was  _ sneaky  _ of Nathan.  Not that Duke was taking that threat even remotely seriously, he knew neither of them would even consider actually arresting anyone who worked for him, but still.  Sneaky.

Back at the Rouge, he started pulling ingredients out of the fridge to make lunch for Nathan and Audrey.  They couldn’t object to that once he turned up at the station with it and it would give him something to do for a couple of hours.

Before he could start, his phone pinged - a message from Nathan in their group chat.

**Know what you’re thinking.  No.  You are NOT allowed to bring us lunch.**

Followed immediately by one from Audrey.

**As much as we appreciate it, no, Duke.  Not today.  Today is for resting.  No cooking, no cleaning, no worrying about us.**

He briefly considered sending a stroppy message back - something about not trying to control his life and let him just get on with things - before he decided not to.  Their hearts were in the right place, even if the execution  _ pissed him off.   _

Following orders was just not his thing.

**Fine.  I’ll do some yoga or something but I want you to know that I’m BORED and you know how I get when I’m bored.**

Several hours later, he’d done some yoga and some completely non-essential boat maintenance when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and Gloria bustled her way in.

“Heard you were having sleeping problems, kiddo.”

Duke groaned.  “Word travels fast.”

Did he have  _ any _ privacy left at all?  Nathan and Audrey must have told the whole town by now.

“Stop complaining.  They care.  That’s all.”  Gloria passed him a bottle of pills.

“Gloria, are these even legal?”  Duke squinted at the plain, unlabelled, bottle suspiciously.

Gloria shrugged.  “I take ‘em.  One at night, two if you really need ‘em.  Don’t take ‘em with alcohol, don’t plan anything for the following day, and for christs sake don’t even think about driving anywhere.”

“Yeah, no, that….didn’t really answer my question.”

“As legal as the weed you used to sell me.  Don’t tell Nathan or Audrey.  Now, are you making a grumpy old lady a coffee?”  Gloria narrowed her eyes.  “Make that an herbal tea, way your hands are shaking you’ve got no business having any more caffeine.”

And maybe - just maybe - she had a point about that.

So Duke made a pot of herbal tea and Gloria complained about...well, about pretty much everything.  Most of which she had perfectly valid reasons for complaining about.  Except the irrational feud she’d gotten into with Rosemary when Rosemary had refused her the recipe for her chocolate brownies.

“I don’t really see what her problem is, I was only going to make some...special brownies, not like I’m planning to sell them anywhere.”

That raised a smile from Duke and he quickly scribbled out his own recipe - including how much weed to add depending on just how high she wanted to get from them.

She left soon after that, promising to drop him off a batch of brownies and that she wouldn’t mention it to Nathan or Audrey.  Duke couldn’t help wondering if she’d only come over to wheedle that recipe out of him.  Not that it really mattered.  Some company had been a good thing and he was slightly less bored afterwards.

******

After Gloria left, Duke hid the bottle of pills in the best Audrey-and-Nathan-proof place he could find - he didn’t plan on taking any if he didn’t have to so it made sense to put them away - and settled down to try reading a book.  It caught his attention more than he thought it might have done and he glanced up with annoyance when Nathan clattered in through the door, closely followed by Audrey - an hour before they would normally have been home and carrying boxes that looked like they’d picked up takeout from the Gull.

That… That made him slightly less annoyed at having his reading disturbed and he dragged himself off the couch to help them plate up the dinner.

“Good day off?”  Audrey asked brightly as she poured glasses of wine for her and Duke and grabbed a beer from the fridge for Nathan.

“As good as an  _ enforced  _ day off can be,” Duke glared at Nathan who stared back, completely nonplussed.

“You needed it,” he said with a slight shrug which said that he didn’t really care if Duke gave him an argument because he’d done The Right Thing and was fully prepared to argue his point.

Duke briefly considered giving him that argument, and probably would have done if he hadn’t been quite so tired.  Instead, he nodded.  “Everything ok at the Gull?”

“Yeah, Tracy said it was all fine, no different to any other day, and she’d catch up with you tomorrow,” Audrey said as they sat at the table to eat.

Nathan and Audrey made the effort - as they always did - to not discuss work over dinner, but conversation inevitably drifted into their current cases.  Fortunately, since the Troubles had ended, the cases rarely involved anything more serious than the occasional broken window or vandalised sign.  

Tonight, it was about a missing cat and Duke gave a guilty start.

“Uh...you said tabby and white?  Tendency to nip?  Well, bite might be more accurate…”

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him.  “Yeah, why?”

Duke sighed.  “It turned up at the Gull a couple of days ago, shrieking it’s head off and acting like it hadn’t been fed for a week.  I thought it was a stray so I’ve been feeding it.”

Nathan laughed.  “Parker, we gonna have to arrest our boyfriend for attempted theft of a feline?”

“Nah, he’d just enjoy the handcuffs,” Audrey smirked.

“Shut up,” Duke grumbled goodnaturedly.  “I’ll try to catch the cat tomorrow and take it home and make sure everyone at the Gull knows not to feed it because it isn’t actually starving, it just knows when it’s onto a winner.”

“Softie,” Nathan grinned, giving Duke an affectionate nudge.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go telling everyone, it’ll ruin my carefully crafted reputation as Haven’s most notorious smuggler and all round bad boy,” Duke stood to start clearing the dishes.

“Pretty sure you lost that reputation a while back,” Nathan took the dishes from him.  “I got these.”

“Come on, Duke,” Audrey tugged on his sleeve.  “Thought we could watch a movie and I need you on my side so Nathan doesn’t make us watch anything  _ mushy.”  _

Nathan joined them a few minutes later, having taken care of the dishes and popped some popcorn.

His hands were still damp from washing up as he pulled Duke close to him and, really, Nathan was  _ demanding  _ when he wanted cuddles.  Sort of like an octopus.  He seemed to be all hands, gently insisting that his lovers snuggled into his chest where he could nuzzle into their hair.

Tonight was no exception.

Duke ended up leaning back into Nathan’s chest with Audrey curled against him, a row of fallen dominoes as they settled on the couch.  He sighed, warm and contented and  _ happy.  _  If he could just stay like this, if he could just  _ not sleep… _

If he could just  _ not dream,  _ that would be really, really, fucking good.

One night.  One night without nightmares.

Surely that wasn’t too much to hope for.

Maybe it was.  Maybe he deserved the nightmares, reliving every single terrible thing he’d done.  Images flashed through his mind and his chest grew tight, as though a band was constricting it, making it hard to breathe.

Nathan must have heard the change in his breathing because he held Duke tighter, and that  _ helped.   _ It helped him to ground himself, to settle and concentrate on the movie.  To laugh along with Audrey at the funny bits.

To maintain some semblance of  _ normal. _

To pretend that he wasn’t absolutely fucking terrified to go to sleep.

The movie was over all too soon and Audrey yawned.

“Time for bed?”  She said, stretching before she uncurled herself and stood up.

Duke nodded.  There was no point in arguing and he should probably at least try to sleep.  If he dreamed again tonight, he could always resort to taking Gloria’s drugs.  Whatever they even were.  He should probably ask, but then he doubted she would have told him anyway.

****

Duke double checked the locks on the door, as he did every night, and joined Nathan and Audrey in the bedroom.  They were already settled, warm and cosy under the covers, one on each side of the bed with a space in the middle.

“Shift up,” he nudged Nathan across so he could climb under the covers with them.

Instead, Nathan got up and gave him a gentle nudge.  “You’re going in the middle.”

“Tonight’s your turn,” Duke argued.

Audrey pulled back the covers and patted the centre of the bed.  “Not tonight, Duke.  We might not be able to do much, but we can snuggle you in between us and make sure you feel safe.”

Duke had his doubts about the feeling safe part of that statement, but he gave up his objections and crawled into the middle of the bed.

They were warm, their arms wrapped around him, holding him close.  He could hear their hushed voices as - still terrified but utterly exhausted - he drifted off to sleep.

_ He was trapped, unseen hands dragging at his clothes, pulling him down below the dark, icy, water which was as thick as treacle.  His lungs burned as he fought for air.  A terrible  scream reached his ears, muffled by the water but still recognisable.  Audrey. _

_ He was walking, had been walking for days, and he was on his last legs; every step an effort as the trees reached for him, beckoning him, telling him that safety was just beyond them.  The scream was more sinister here, deeper, lower, more masculine.  Nathan. _

_ Branches grabbed at him, pulling them towards him, sucking him into the dark.  He fought, lashing out, throwing punch after punch, tearing the wood with a sickening noise that sounded like flesh.  He couldn’t stop.  Audrey needed him.  Nathan needed him.  He had to fight. _

_ The scream was closer now and he shouted back, calling for them.  He couldn’t see them, couldn’t find them, and he had to.  He had to find them, to save them.  Whispers filled his ears, infinitely creepier than the screams, eerie sounds that he had to get away from. _

_ He fought. _

_ And slowly, the whispers became words.  Soft, gentle, words.  Words which meant safety. _

_ Words which meant he was home. _

_ The screaming subsided, echoing off into the darkness as Duke realised. _

It hadn’t been Audrey or Nathan screaming at all.

It had been him.

His sleep-fuzzed brain took longer than it should have done to register that the branches holding him back were arms.  Nathan’s.  Steadying him, holding him still through his panic.  That the whispers were Audrey.  Soothing him, giving him something to focus on.  That he was safe on his boat, with his lovers, and not fighting unseen monsters in the dark.

Slowly, his breathing calmed, his heart rate steadying back to normal, and - sweating but shivering - he stilled in Nathan’s arms.

“You’re ok, Duke,” Audrey murmured, her hand resting on his cheek.

He let out a groan and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the soft light.  “Sorry for waking you,” his voice was hoarse, his throat sore, and he must have been screaming aloud in his sleep.

“You didn’t,” Nathan said quietly and Duke twisted to give him a quizzical glance.  “Haven’t been to sleep yet.  Said we’d be here for you n we meant it.”

Duke struggled to sit up but Audrey shushed him and gently but firmly pushed him back into Nathan.  “You can’t stay up all night just in case I dream again, I’m not a kid who needs his parents because he had a nightmare about the fucking boogeyman.”

“We know, Duke,” Audrey said gently.  “But I don’t think the boogeyman would make you scream like that and you were shouting our names.”

“Because you were screaming and I was trying to find you so I could help,” Duke snapped.

“That’s what you dream about?”  Audrey brushed her thumb across his cheekbone.

He nodded.  “Mostly.”

And that was all he said, because he didn’t want to tell them just how bad it was.  How a dread so deep it bordered on terror filled him - in his dreams and when he was awake.  The fear that he might lose them.

The fear that they might leave him.

Nathan’s arms tightened around him.  “More reason you should let us help.”

“Duke, we’re safe.  We’re all safe.  You saved us so many times and you’re never going to have to save us from anything again.  It’s all over and we’re right here beside you,” Audrey glanced at the alarm clock that Duke had objected to having in the bedroom on the basis that he didn’t want to know how much he wasn’t sleeping.  “Look, it’s only just gone midnight, why don’t we all try to get some sleep.  We’ll both keep our hands on you so you can feel us and maybe your subconscious will recognise that and maybe you won’t get that particular dream again tonight.  How’s that?”

“We’ve got tomorrow off, no alarm, can sleep as late as you want,” Nathan added.

“Tracy’s not expecting you at the Gull til the afternoon,” Audrey said, already settling down to sleep, her hand resting on his hip.  

“Ok,” Duke said quietly.  “I’ll try to get some sleep and if I do get up, I’ll try not to break anything again.”

“You should do whatever you need to do, Duke, but maybe stay here and try to rest, even if you don’t want to sleep.  It can’t do any harm.”

Duke wasn’t entirely convinced of that but it wasn’t worth arguing with her right now so he closed his eyes and wriggled against them to get more comfortable.

Nathan was pressed tightly behind him, his arms still wrapped around Duke.  Audrey was just as tightly curled against his chest, her hand still on his hip.  The last words he heard as he drifted off again were from Nathan.

“Not going anywhere, Duke.”

Duke didn’t dream again that night.


	12. Cuddle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke's quiet evening at home is interrupted by a knock on the door. Fluff, kind of hurt/comfort. Oh, and there's a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [HavenCrew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/171209759668/the-prompt-stop-being-stubborn-and-cuddle-me) on Tumblr:
> 
> “Stop being stubborn and cuddle me."
> 
> With thanks to [@DixieSiryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiesiryn) for beta reading and moral support <3

_Bliss,_ Duke thought.  An evening to himself, some good food, some better whisky and a much needed chance to put his feet up for a few hours and catch up on some reading.  He stretched out lazily on the couch and settled with a glass of scotch in one hand and his book in the other while the boat rocked steadily on the waves.  The dock might be a sheltered spot but the sea was rough in the winter storm which had brought fifty mile an hour howling winds and temperatures well below freezing.

Definitely a night to be tucked up in the warm.

He was only halfway through the first chapter when there was a scuffle outside, followed by someone pounding on the door.  Duke groaned and climbed to his feet.  At this time, on a foul night such as this one, anyone arriving on the deck of his boat was _definitely not_ bringing good news.  The best he could hope for was that it wasn’t the sort of Trouble they needed a Crocker for.

Whoever it was pounded on the door again and Duke crossed the room in long strides to fling it open, his hand resting on the gun which was taped into a cubby hole beside the door.

Just in case.

Whoever - or whatever - he’d been expecting to see when he opened the door, the sight of a thoroughly bedraggled Nathan definitely wasn’t it.

He was soaking wet from head to toe, drops of water falling from his hair and landing on his shoulders.  Involuntary shivers ran through his body and Duke frowned.  Nathan was _pale,_ as white as a ghost, really.  He was carrying a police issue windbreaker bundled in his hands which Duke couldn’t help thinking that he would have been better off wearing.

“Nathan…?”  Duke carefully restrained himself from adding _‘what the fuck’_ at the end.

“Your place was closer,” Nathan managed to stammer out through chattering teeth.

“Ok…Why are you so wet?”

The thought that it might possibly be Trouble-related wouldn’t leave Duke’s mind - not least because Nathan was behaving even more strangely than normal.  He seemed to be almost _cuddling_ the windbreaker and he was even quieter than he usually was.  Although that might have just been because he was shivering enough to make speaking difficult.

“Water.”

“Well yeah, that is the usual cause of being wet,” Duke rolled his eyes, then narrowed them.  “Wait a minute...you didn’t…?  Did you _deliberately_ go into the water?”

Nathan nodded and Duke grabbed the front of his shirt to haul him inside.  

“You.  Are.  An.  Idiot,” he growled.  “Do you have any fucking idea how cold it is out there?  You’ll be lucky not to die of hypothermia.”

By way of explanation, Nathan held out his windbreaker - the only dry thing about him - and pulled back the corner to reveal an equally soggy and shivering spaniel puppy.  She was liver-and-white and couldn’t have been any more than a few months old.

Duke softened slightly.  “This doesn’t make you any less of an idiot.  Just because you can’t feel how cold you are doesn’t mean you’re immune to the effects.”

“Know that.  Couldn’t leave her.”

“Yeah, I guess not.  Here, I’ll take her.  You go and get a hot shower, I’ll get some dry clothes for you.”

Nathan passed him the bundled up puppy - somewhat reluctantly, Duke noticed - and made his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of drips and wet footprints behind him.

Duke shook his head, relieved that Nathan hadn’t given him more of an argument.  He pulled out an old towel and unwrapped the puppy.  

“Hi Pupper,” he grinned as she wagged her tail and tried to grab the towel out of his hands as he was drying her off.

Once she was dry and shivering slightly less, he left her eating some leftover chicken and sorted out some spare clothes for Nathan which he placed in a neat pile outside the bathroom door.

By the time Nathan came out - pink cheeked, his hair standing in spikes - the puppy was fast asleep on a blanket which Duke had arranged for her on one of the couch cushions.  She was making occasional twitches as she slept off her ordeal.

“Thanks,” Nathan made an attempt at a smile as he took a seat at the table.

“No problem,” Duke replied easily as he placed a bowl in front of him.  “Soup.  Eat it.  Yes, I’ve checked the temperature.  Whisky,” - he put a glass beside the bowl - “drink it.”

Nathan opened his mouth - presumably to raise an objection, some sort of argument about not needing help - but Duke interrupted him.

“Don’t even think about complaining.  I was having such a nice night off and now you’ve disturbed me and I’d really prefer you didn’t argue with me because you can’t feel how cold you are and you don’t think you need to warm up.”

“Wasn’t going to complain.  Was just gonna ask if the whisky is the good stuff,” Nathan managed a smile this time.

Duke laughed, a sound which was somewhere between disbelief and amusement.  “You think I have not-good whisky in this place?”

“Point,” Nathan picked up the spoon and started in on the soup.

He ate and drank in silence, glancing at the sleepy puppy every few moments.  Between the warm shower and the hot food, he was starting to look slightly more human but occasional shivers still racked his body.

“Should probably get off home,” he said when he’d finished.  “Sure you don’t want me and the puppy _disturbing_ your quiet night off.”

Duke narrowed his eyes at the archness of his tone and placed the back of his hand against Nathan’s cheek.  “You’re still freezing.  Is the heat on at your place?”

Nathan shook his head.  “Not much point.  Not like I can feel if it’s warm or not.”

“Thought as much,” Duke decided to tactfully ignore his comment about not being able to feel.  Not the time to get into that.  “You do realise it isn’t just for warmth, it also keeps the damp out, especially during a winter like this one.”

And yeah, now Nathan was looking _glare-y_ again so Duke quickly continued.  “Stay here tonight.  It’s warmer and Pupper’s already asleep, having lovely contented puppy dreams.  You wouldn’t want to wake her, would you.”

It wasn’t a question.  Duke knew all of Nathan’s weak spots and sleeping baby animals was definitely one of them.

“Yeah.  Thanks.”

**

By the time Duke had finished washing up (Nathan had offered to do it, the perfectly polite house guest, but Duke had refused - he didn’t need anyone messing up _his kitchen),_ Nathan had settled on the couch next to the puppy.

He looked up as Duke sat beside them.  “Gonna take her to the vet in the morning, see if there’s a chip, maybe ask around and see if anyone’s missing her.”

Duke nodded.  “Hard to believe someone isn’t, who’d leave a puppy to wander in this weather?  She’s lucky you were there.”

Nathan’s smile was small and soft.  “Just caught a glimpse as I was driving past.  Couldn’t leave her so I went in after her.”

“Softie,” Duke smiled.  “You’re still an idiot, though.  Do you have any idea how many times Audrey would kill me if anything had happened to you?”

“A lot?”  Nathan laughed slightly.  “She’d kill me if anything happened to you, too.”

Duke nodded.  This was _very definitely not_ a conversational route he wanted to go down.  Audrey had chosen Nathan and that was that.  There wasn’t anything more to say on the matter.  

No matter how much it still hurt.

“You’re still shivering,” he changed the subject.

“‘m fine,” Nathan protested.

“You’re not _fine,_ Nate.  Look, snuggle up closer,” Duke pulled out another blanket and threw it over them, wriggling closer to Nathan to try to share some of his body warmth.

“I _am_ fine,” Nathan glared at him and tried to move away again, finding himself trapped by the sleeping puppy beside him.

Duke muttered something under his breath - something which might have been _for fucks sake._ “Look, just stop being stubborn and cuddle me,” he matched Nathan’s glare.

“Fine,” Nathan sighed and slumped in his seat, abandoning his arguments.

Duke ignored his theatrics.  Whatever Nathan needed to do to feel better about the arrangement.  He cuddled in and pulled the blanket more tightly around them both, smiling as the puppy wormed her way in between them.

They sat in silence, sipping at glasses of whisky, and it wasn’t long before tiredness and the effects of the alcohol hit Nathan and he leaned in, his head resting on Duke’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Duke,” he sounded half asleep.  “For everything.  Looking after me.  Us.  Everything.”

It was on the tip of Duke’s tongue to say it was nothing, anyone would’ve done it, but Nathan was still talking.

“She loves you too, y’know.  Audrey.  Can see it every time she looks at you.”

“Nate…”

“‘s fine.  Didn’t say I minded.”

Duke’s heart thudded in his chest, his mind racing with the possibilities behind what Nathan had just said, and he half wanted to give Nathan a nudge and wake him up and actually _talk_ about it but…

But nothing.  Nathan was half asleep - well, maybe more than half asleep given the soft snores coming from him - and Duke had to marvel at the trust Nathan had in him that he could just fall asleep like that.

He’d ask Nathan about it in the morning.

Maybe.

He was still thinking about how he might bring it up - and about how much more comfortable cuddling would be in an _actual bed -_ when he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	13. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy moment between the ThreeGulls - Nathan would really prefer that Duke hadn't videoed his drunken antics last night, and he really really would prefer Audrey didn't see it but Duke is determined. Luckily Nathan has a video of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [HavenCrew fic prompt](https://havencrew.tumblr.com/post/171697526543/the-prompt-please-dont-the-tag) on Tumblr:
> 
> “Please don't"

**** Duke sauntered into the office, balancing three mugs of takeout coffee and a brown bag of goodies as he kicked the door closed behind him. He flashed a winning smile at Nathan as he placed a mug on his desk.

"Yes I checked the temperature, yes it's fine to drink."

A moment later and he was making puppy dog eyes at Audrey, placing another mug on her desk.

"Missed you," he said sweetly, offering her first choice of the pastries in the bag.

"Missed you too, Duke," she rolled her eyes slightly as she picked out an iced Danish.

Apparently satisfied with her response, he turned back to Nathan. "And you...you look better than you have any right to considering how much of my good whisky you drank last night."

Nathan gave him a smug grin and picked a blueberry muffin out of the bag. "Gotta be one advantage to not being able to feel."

"Hold up," Audrey interrupted. "I leave you two alone for one night and Nathan got drunk?"

"Nathan got very drunk. It was hilarious. He..."

Audrey leaned forwards, her elbows on the desk as she gestured for Duke to continue. "C'mon, spill."

"Duke," Nathan warned, half pleaded really, "please, don't."

"Ooh, Nathan's embarrassed! Now I really need to know what happened," Audrey grinned.

Duke glanced in his direction, then back at Audrey. "You remember that time he danced at the Gull?" - she nodded and Duke continued - "Worse. There was singing."

"There was not singing," Nathan objected.

"Oh, there was singing. Did you know he can actually sing? I know, I was surprised too, but he can."

Audrey laughed. "And is there video evidence of this?"

Duke placed his hand on his chest. "Audrey," he said seriously, "I am offended, scandalised, even, at the suggestion that I might have forgotten to video this incredibly rare event."

Nathan sighed deeply, his eyebrows furrowing in something between exasperation and annoyance. "Duke..." he tried again to appeal to Duke's better nature.

With a grin that was suspiciously close to a smirk, Duke pulled his phone out and, with a couple of swipes, brought up a video before he passed the phone to Audrey.

Nathan put his hands over his ears. He really, really, didn't need to hear himself singing.

Audrey smiled softly and passed the phone back to Duke. "He really can sing, huh?"

"He really can," he smiled. "I'm still trying to work out why he's so embarrassed by it. The dancing however..." He waved his hand in a seesaw motion.

Nathan glared at him, completely missing the compliments about his singing, and pulled out his own phone. "Fine. I sang. And danced. Badly," he sulked. "But Duke took it a step further."

Duke grinned widely. "You videoed that?"

"Thought Audrey might like to see it."

"Gimme," Audrey made a beckoning gesture and Nathan passed her his phone.

She watched silently, one eyebrow raised as she craned her neck to compensate for the wonky video. "Nice little strip tease going there, Duke," she smirked. "Oh...oh, he's really going for it isn't he..." The video finished and Audrey gave a little cough as she replayed the video. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to see that one in person. I don't think Nathan's videoing skills are quite capturing the magic."

"He did video it right to the end, didn't he?" Duke reached for the phone.

"Yes, Duke, he videoed it right to the end where you blow a kiss at the camera and then trip over your own feet."

"I did not..." Duke started to say indignantly. His face fell slightly as he reached the end of the video. "Oh. Apparently I did. I don't remember the falling over part."

Audrey laughed. "I can't believe I went away for one night and you two get falling down drunk."

"Hey!" Nathan objected. "Duke fell over, not me."

Duke snorted. "That had more to do with me holding you up than it did with your own ability to walk."

Nathan glared at him and Audrey laughed again.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed all the fun," she smiled. "Now, about a repeat performance of that striptease, Duke..."


End file.
